dragonball_zeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Zeron
Lord Zeron is the main antagonist of DragonBall Zeron, the manga sequel to Dragon Ball GT. He was responsible for the creation of Xicor, the attacks on Earth during ages 791-792, and he is stronger than anyone can imagine, according to Goku. Personality Lord Zeron, calls himself the Lord, however he is yet unknown. He is impatient, and has high expectations of his servants. He however, is unpleasant with Demon King Cold because of his repetetive failure. Appearance All you can see of Lord Zeron is his eyes through his large coat. His eyes are yellow, with four lines on each. Dragonball Zeron Xicor saga Lord Zeron is main Antagonist of Dragonball Zeron, as he is the mastermind behind the destructive Xicor, the freeing of the Tyrants from Hell, and also working secretly in a far distant planet. During the Frieza saga, Lord Zeron ordered Lila Cold to capture Goku's blood somehow, and she did. Lord Zeron used Goku's blood sample to create an evil duplicate of Goku with Lord Zeron's hatred. 26 years later, Lord Zeron found out Goku left with Shenron, and wanted him back. Lord Zeron wants to fight Goku to the death to measure his capabilities, and that is why 26 years later he ordered Lila Cold to go to Earth with Xicor, and he ordered them to do as they please. Goku was able to return and defeated Xicor. Lord Zeron then helped free the tyrants King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou from hell, after telling them a location where they can unlock new powers. This caused them to gain incredible powers they never had before. Lord Zeron sent King Cold and his gang to Earth in a mission to capture Goku. On the way, King Cold finds Xicor unconscious in space, and brings him to the ship. They go to Earth to continue with , however they fail and come back. Upon their return to planet Zets, Xicor betrays everyone and fights a deathmatch with King Cold, however is defeated due to King Cold's poison abilities. King Cold retrieves Xicor's blood and hands it to Lord Zeron. Lord Zeron then drinks the blood, and he himself becomes much stronger. Zets tournament saga Lord Zeron then gives Goku and his friends a challenge, proposing a Planet Zets Tournament, and Goku agrees with him and makes it to the tournament with his friends. Lord Zeron is the Lord spectator of the tournament on the planet. He watched Piccolo in his Super Namek 4 form beat Perfect Cell in his Android Evolution form in the first match. In the second match he watched Goku and Future Trunks battle it out in a destructive Super Saiyan 3 battle, which Goku won. In the third match, he watched Vegeta fight Lila Cold, who had drank the suta and unlocked her Darkus powers. Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan 4 and fought Darkus Lila Cold in an evenly matched match, however, Lord Zeron himself mind controlled Vegeta. Lord Zeron however, failed in doing so, and was punched by Super Saiyan 4 Goku later on. Lord Zeron came up, and sat on his throne without even a scratch. Goku was amazed and freightened for the first ever time in his life. Goku then went back to his space, where all the Z fighters were. Vegeta was too damaged by Lord Zeron, and was easily pushed out of the ring by Lila Cold. Vegeta, who lost the match due to Lord Zeron was given a senzu bean, which made him more stronger than ever. Vegeta quickly turned into a Super Saiyan 4, and was about to attack Lord Zeron, but Future Trunks then turned into a Super Saiyan 4 and stopped him, telling him that it was suicide. After Future Trunks begged Vegeta to not attack, Vegeta then angrily did so, both going back to their spaces. In the fourth match, Mystic Gohan defeated Morph Frieza without any effort. The second round then begun, and Goku fought Piccolo, where Goku became a Super Saiyan 4, and Piccolo became a Super Namek 4. The both fought a powerful match, and Piccolo forced Goku to use his dragon abilities to win the match. In the next match, Gohan fought Lila Cold, where Lila Cold used her full darkus power, and troubled Gohan even in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Gohan however, used his full power, and managed to freeze Lila Cold using his ice kamehameha, and then, Gohan turned normal and used the spirit bomb to defeat her but not kill her. The final match was set, which was Goku vs Gohan. After a long break, the match had begun, and Goku and Gohan gave it all they got. The match however was interrupted, and Lord Zeron destroyed the whole arena. Goku and his friends however survived, and were about to fight Lord Zeron. Lord Zeron ordered Android Evolution Cell and King Cold to fight the Z fighters. Gohan, Future Trunks and Piccolo left to find the spaceship, and Yougirou was ordered by Lord Zeron to follow them. Goku turned in his Super Saiyan 4 form, managed to injure King Cold using his Dragon Staff. Vegeta who was also with Goku, turned into a Super Saiyan 4 and fought an evenly matched battle with Android Evolution Cell. After King Cold was knocked out, Lord Zeron decided to step in, however Goku decided that he was not ready yet, and used instant transmission to take Vegeta and go to where Gohan and the others were fighting Yougirou in his second form. Gohan and Piccolo, in their fourth forms managed to defeat Yougirou in his second form using their teamwork attack. Goku took Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Future Trunks and went to their spaceship via instant Transmission, and left Planet Zets and went to Earth. Lord Zeron orders King Cold, who got up, to prepare a healing chamber for Morph Frieza and Darkus Lila Cold, and head towards Earth with the whole gang, which they did so. However, Lord Zeron had other plans, as after they left, Lord Zeron goes to Hell via a portal, and orders Broly, Turles, Cooler, Janemba, Bojack, Gingalow, Bido, Gokua, Buujin and Zangya to go to Earth, and give them their lives back as well. Broly then turns into a Super Saiyan 3, and creates a portal to Earth. Evil vs. Evil vs. Good saga In this saga, Lord Zeron sends his cold force (Demon King Cold, Morph Frieza, Lila Cold, Yougirou Cold and Android Evolved Cell), and also his special force (Turles, Bojack, Broly, Janemba, Gingalow, Zangya, Buujin, Gokua and Bido) to Earth to capture Goku in exchange for a huge reward. However, Android Evolution Cell is killed and so is the whole special force. The cold force is also subjected to leave. Lord Zeron gives Goku one whole year to prepare for the final fight between the two sides, good and evil.